


celosia

by madkingbird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Shiro can't really talk at first, Blood, Bloom: A Trans Sheith Zine, Creature Anatomy, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, M/M, Mention of oviposition, Merpeople, Merperson Shiro (Voltron), Penis In Vagina Sex, Teratophilia, Trans Keith (Voltron), afab language, and he has two dicks!, and they have a love cave, shiro is a mershark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madkingbird/pseuds/madkingbird
Summary: Keith meets with his secret friend from the ocean.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185
Collections: Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine





	celosia

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my piece for the Bloom Trans Sheith Zine Vol. 2!!! I had a really great time working on this, and it means a lot to be part of something so amazing once again. I was in the mood to do something with merpeople this time around, and so, I went with mershark Shiro and trans Keith 😊! Hope you enjoy it!

The sound of waves crashing against rocks fills his head as he follows an unseen path towards his destination. Keith breathes in the smell of the ocean, the sea breeze cooling his skin as he walks under the sun, his cooler bumping against his side. 

He continues until he comes across a small cave entrance, unnoticeable unless one knows where they’re looking. Keith slides his body through the gap and slowly starts making his way inside. Natural light trickles in from the holes above his head, revealing a series of small cave pools.

“Shiro?” Keith calls out as he ventures deeper into the cave. He stops when he reaches the larger pool, setting the cooler down and placing his backpack on top of it. He turns and scrutinizes the body of water in front of him, lips twitching when he spies a shadow swimming underneath.

He moves until he’s crouching at the edge of the pool, smiling when Shiro surfaces. “Hi,” he greets, reaching out to ruffle his snow-white hair. It’s not damp, which always surprises him. It must be a mer-thing. 

Keith first came across Shiro many months ago, when he found the mershark tangled in a net. He disappeared after Keith freed him, and Keith kept returning to the same spot in hopes of finding him again. Eventually, the mer popped up, and he led Keith to the cave that soon became their place, warming up to Keith as time passed.

Shiro beams at him. “Keith!” he says happily, nuzzling his hand.

“Shiro,” Keith replies fondly. The mer usually communicates through sounds—trills, clicks, coos, and grunts—but he managed to learn Keith’s name during their time together. It’s one of the two human words Shiro can say, the other being his name.

“Keith,” Shiro croons.

“I know, I know. I’m a little late today, sorry.” He pulls his hand back and goes over to the cooler, pulling out a styrofoam bowl and a Ziploc bag full of fruit—small slices of watermelon, this time. “I had to cut this up for you,” he explains, showing the bag to Shiro.

Shiro tilts his head and opens his mouth, pointing at it and then at the bag full of watermelon. He looks so confused, as he always does whenever Keith introduces new food or snacks into his life—unsure if it’s edible or not.

“Yes, you can eat it,” Keith assures. “You wanna try it now?”

Shiro’s face brightens, and he nods, trilling happily. He turns and dives into the water while Keith fills the bowl up. Keith peels off his tank, chest scars on display, and then takes off his shoes and socks. He makes his way over to the edge of the pool in just his tight swim shorts, dipping his feet into the water. Keith places the bowl of fruit on his lap, and then holds out a piece of watermelon.

The mershark pops up and then carefully grabs it, scrutinizing the fruit. Shiro brings it to his mouth, and his eyes go wide, a pleased chirp escaping.

“Like it?” Keith smiles. “Good.”

After that, Shiro swims while Keith keeps him company. He twirls and twists beneath the water, creating a tune with his trills and clicks. Occasionally, Shiro stops to look at Keith, who offers a smile and a piece of fruit. This reaction seems to disappoint Shiro, for some reason, but he does come closer to take the fruit. He even licks the juices off Keith’s fingers before going back to his swimming.

It almost looks like he’s dancing.

The bowl of fruit dwindles to nothing, and Keith leans back on his hands while he kicks his feet in the water. He’ll probably hop in later to swim with Shiro, but for now, he’s going to take the chance to relax.

Something touches his thigh, startling Keith. He glances down to see Shiro brushing his fingers across Keith’s skin, a look of concentration on his face. Keith shivers at the sensation, cheeks growing warm when he realizes how close Shiro is. 

“Shiro?” Keith wonders, bemused. 

The mershark chirps in response, though he doesn’t pull his hand away. Keith doesn’t necessarily mind. Shiro’s fascinated by their differences and loves to explore, but his upper thighs are usually left alone.

Until now, it seems.

Shiro’s wandering hand takes him to Keith’s stomach, where he traces his abs reverently, and then back down his thighs again. He looks up at Keith, eyes questioning, and chirps again. 

“I don’t know what you’re asking,” Keith admits, wishing (not for the first time) that there was a way for them to communicate better. “Do you want permission to touch me?” A nod. “Well, okay. You have my permission,” he says with a small laugh. “You’re so weird, Shiro.”

Keith feels a little guilty for having _thoughts_ about where Shiro was touching him since the mershark was only curious, but he quickly dismisses them, spreading his legs a little so Shiro can explore.

And then he squeaks after Shiro prods his hole through his shorts.

“Shiro!” Keith tries to close his legs, but Shiro’s strong grip on his thigh prevents him from doing so. “Shiro, what are you doing?”

“Keith,” Shiro replies, voice low. “Keeeeei—” He falls into a series of trills, moving his hand between Keith’s thighs again. He looks up at Keith, eyes shining brighter than normal, and he presses his hand against Keith’s clothed mound.

Keith makes a noise, confused and breathy, and his hips involuntarily buck up into the touch. He quickly scoots backwards once he gets a hold of himself, cheeks burning.

Shiro seems dismayed by their distance. He even croons sadly, shooting Keith a puppy-eyed look.

“You can’t just do that, Shiro,” Keith scolds lightly, trying to ignore the warmth that blossoms in his gut. “Why do you even want to touch me there, huh? More exploring?”

At this, Shiro nods his head. “Keith,” he says softly and moves closer to the edge of the cave pool. He pulls himself up easily, despite only having one arm, so his upper half is out of the water, eye level with Keith. “Keith,” Shiro repeats, gazing at him with earnest eyes. He trills, and then makes a frustrated sound.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Keith soothes, a little disappointed. Of course Shiro wanted to explore down there. It’s the only thing Keith keeps covered during all of his visits. “You can look if you want.” A nod. “But that’s it.” A headshake. “No?” Keith frowns. “Then what do you want?”

Shiro smiles, like he always does whenever he gets his way—which is usually just more fruit or snacks from Keith—and sinks back into the water. He points at his open mouth and then at Keith’s crotch.

“You want to taste me,” Keith translates. “You want to taste my…” he trails off, flushing. Keith pulls his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them, staring at Shiro with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Keith!” Shiro says excitedly, and he nods.

“I dunno,” he murmurs, looking away. It’s not like he hasn’t had dreams about this exact scenario, ones that left him wet and wanting. His attraction to Shiro isn’t a secret, either, but he always thought Shiro wouldn’t feel the same way.

Maybe he was wrong.

“Okay,” he finally says. “Let me just—” Keith scoots even closer to the edge, peeling his swim shorts off before tossing them behind him. He chews on his bottom lip and glances at Shiro, relaxing when he sees the eager look on his face. Shiro wants this just as much as Keith does.

Shiro swims closer, eyes fixed on his prize. Keith lets out a breath when he feels a curious finger gliding over his nub, shuddering at the light touch. Shiro seems to take this as encouragement and repeats the action, also grazing his folds. He coos softly, looking unsure when he gazes up at Keith.

Keith offers a shaky smile, already turned on from Shiro’s touching. “It’s good,” he assures, pushing Shiro’s hand away. “This is how you’d touch me, if you wanted.” He slides his hand down and uses two fingers to rub his clit, making a quiet sound.

The mershark watches intently, eyes flicking from Keith’s pussy to his face. He nods after a while and pushes Keith’s hand away, slowly copying his movements. Keith lets out a breath and nods when Shiro shoots him an inquisitive look.

“Yeah, just like that,” he murmurs, hips twitching when Shiro presses down firmly. He reaches out to brush his fingers through Shiro’s hair, moaning when Shiro rubs him a little faster.

Suddenly, Shiro leans forward and drags his tongue across Keith’s folds and his clit, making him squeak. Shiro pulls back and smacks his lips together, releasing a few questioning clicking noises when he looks up at Keith.

Keith chews on his bottom lip again and nods, a low moan slipping out when Shiro does it again, and again, and again.

The mershark dives into the act with enthusiasm, despite his inexperience. Keith doesn’t mind, though. Shiro’s tongue is smooth but firm, strength present even in that muscle. Keith nearly cries out when Shiro swirls it around his clit, falling back onto the cave floor with a hand covering his mouth.

He twitches whenever Shiro flicks the nub with his tongue, and whimpers when Shiro’s curious fingers prod at his hole. Keith spreads himself even further, gasping when a digit slips into his hole. It strokes his inner walls, the sensation making his hips jerk, and he cries out when Shiro repeats the action while tonguing his clit.

Keith moans loudly and freely after that, unable to silence himself when he’s feeling so good. Another finger slips into his cunt, stroking and curling until—

“ _Ah!_ ” Keith’s back curves, and he whines in protest when he feels Shiro pull away. He quickly sits up, panting, and catches sight of Shiro’s concerned expression.

“I’m okay,” he assures him, letting out a shaky breath. His body’s still tingling from the touch, and his pussy throbs, aching to find release. He slips his hand down and rubs himself slowly, almost smiling when Shiro watches him hungrily. “You can do it again, Shiro.”

Shiro chirps, batting Keith’s hand away and going back to his task. This time, he slips in three fingers, the stretch making Keith gasp, and _sucks_ on Keith’s clit. His body jerks, a cry leaving his lips when Shiro curls his fingers and presses them against his g-spot. Keith hears Shiro make a delighted trill, clearly pleased with the reaction. 

Warmth builds in his gut, and then his orgasm sweeps over him, making him shout. Pleasure makes him tingle all over, and his whole body shakes and jerks. It’s prolonged by Shiro’s tongue against his pussy, lapping at it while it pulses with aftershocks. Once it passes, Keith gently pushes Shiro’s face away, heart beating rapidly.

“You’re so good to me,” he murmurs after he calms down, brushing his fingers down Shiro’s cheek. When Shiro leans into the touch with a smile, Keith asks, “Can I make you feel good, too?”

The mershark nuzzles his hand and replies with a soft, “Keith.” He then moves back a little, cheeks pink, and shifts his hips. 

Keith stares at him, puzzled, glancing at the water when Shiro gestures towards it. “Oh,” he says faintly, spying two ( _two!_ ) dicks protruding out of a slit, coated in translucent, purple slick. His cunt throbs at the sight of them, and he wonders if he could have at least one of those in him before he leaves this cave.

“Keith?” Shiro says, sounding worried.

“I’m fine,” Keith quickly assures him, face hot. He chews on his lip before nodding to himself, carefully sinking into the water. There’s a small ledge for him to stand on, thankfully, but even with that, Keith’s only eye level with Shiro’s chest.

He meets Shiro’s eyes, smiling at how cat-like they are right now. They turn that way whenever he’s excited about something (and aroused, Keith guesses). “Do you like when, um, someone strokes them?” he asks, looking down at Shiro’s cocks. Keith reaches out and brushes a finger over one, peeking up at him.

The blush on Shiro’s face darkens, tail swishing in the water, and then he chirps and nods.

Keith looks down into the water again and carefully tries to wrap one hand around both dicks. It doesn’t work too well (his palm barely covers one side), but the breathy sound that Shiro lets out makes him feel like he’s doing something right, at least. 

He slowly starts stroking them, flicking his eyes up to catch Shiro’s reaction. The mershark is biting his lips, breathing hard already, and Keith can’t resist leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth. He bites back a smile when he feels Shiro’s cocks twitch in his hand.

“Maybe this will be better,” he murmurs, wrapping his hand around just one of the dicks. Keith’s hand fits around it, and he’s able to stroke it faster than before, the slick helping him do it smoothly. Shiro grunts, hips twitching, and Keith switches to the other dick, all the while pressing kisses to Shiro’s jaw.

Keith looks down into the water and nearly moans at the sight of both dicks, cunt throbbing again. He chews on his bottom lip and stops touching Shiro, pulling away so he can reach up and cup Shiro’s face. The confused expression makes his heart flutter, and he kisses the scar on his nose in an attempt to ease it.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Keith finally manages to ask, blushing when Shiro lights up and nods eagerly. “Really?” he adds, unsure, and almost laughs when Shiro nods faster. “Alright, well…” He looks between them, frowning. “I don’t know how this is going to work.”

Shiro dips his head, nuzzling his cheek. “Keith,” he says softly, brushing his lips across Keith’s cheek. Then, he swiftly spins Keith so his back is pressed against Shiro’s chest, wrapping an arm around him. 

Keith slips off that small ledge and tries to keep himself afloat, but finds that he doesn’t need to with Shiro holding him up. He tips his head back to meet Shiro’s gaze, letting out a shaky breath when they share a chaste kiss. Keith makes a soft sound when he feels something bump his clit, and he glances down to see one of Shiro’s dicks rubbing against his entrance.

“Like this, then?” he wonders. 

Shiro makes a noise of agreement. “Keith,” he murmurs, sliding his hand down to grip his thigh, hoisting him up a little higher. It must be a mer thing—this strength that allows him to hold Keith up with just one arm like he’s nothing.

“Okay,” Keith says, dipping a hand into the water. “Okay, Shiro.” He guides one of Shiro’s dicks into his hole, holding his breath when it breaches his cunt. Keith’s trembling by the time it’s buried inside him, the purple slick helping it slide in with ease. He bites back a whimper, reaching behind him to tug on Shiro’s hair.

“Fuck,” he moans. It’s so big. “Fuck, Shiro.”

“Keith,” Shiro murmurs, and Keith shivers when he feels sharp teeth grazing his ear. “Keith?” he says next, rocking his hips a little.

“Yeah,” he replies with a nod. “Move, _please._ ”

Shiro dutifully complies, thrusting into Keith slowly at first, and Keith moans over the feeling of Shiro’s cock moving inside him. They’re going slow, too slow, but he doesn’t mind—it feels too good to care. If Keith’s being honest with himself, this is already the best sex that he’s ever had.

Keith swirls his hips, tipping his head back against Shiro’s shoulder with a breathy sound. Shiro makes a soft rumbly noise, nuzzling his cheek, and then starts pulling out. Before Keith can complain, the mershark slams back in, making Keith choke. He squeezes his eyes shut when Shiro repeats this action, rubbing his clit in time with Shiro’s thrusts.

And while this is happening, Keith suddenly gets a wild idea. If he can have one dick inside him then maybe, somehow, he can have the other.

“Shiro,” Keith breathes, tugging on the mer’s hair. “Shiro, can I—” He moans when Shiro’s cock brushes over that spot again, timed with Keith pressing against his clit. “ _Hnnn, fuck,_ S-Shiro!” Keith clenches around him and says in a rush, “Can I have the other one, too?”

Shiro growls, actually growls, in his ear, and he shakes when Shiro drags his sharp teeth across the back of his neck. “Keith,” he says in a low voice. “Keith, Keith, _Keith._ ”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Keith says, quickly dropping his hand to guide Shiro’s other dick into his hole. It does hurt a little once it starts pressing in, his cunt stretched beyond belief, but that purple slick helps. He lets out a breath when it’s finally in, glancing down at his stomach and whimpering when he sees the large bump they make.

“Fuck,” Keith rasps out, tipping his head back. Shiro starts moving unprompted, and the feeling of both dicks rubbing against his walls makes him jolt, body tingling. “Fuck!” he says, even louder, eyes filling with tears. It’s that good.

Shiro’s grip tightens on his thigh, and then he starts pulling out. Keith makes a noise of protest, which turns into a cry when Shiro slams back in. His head lolls against Shiro’s shoulder, turning to the side when he feels smooth lips brushing over his cheek. He moans when they brush their lips together, the kiss feather-light and chaste, and cries out when Shiro hits his g-spot and then keeps doing it.

“Shiro,” Keith gasps, clenching around him. That makes Shiro groan against his cheek, not even faltering. “ _Shiro,_ ” he sobs next, echoing across their cave. Small waves ripple around them, water splashing against their bodies.

“Keith,” Shiro murmurs, voice strained. “ _Keith._ ”

He fucks Keith faster, harder, and it feels like he’s chasing his own pleasure—using Keith like a toy. That particular thought makes Keith whine, back arching. He’d love for Shiro to do that, both of his dicks hitting Keith deep.

All too soon, Keith’s feeling that familiar warmth in his gut. His hips jerk when he starts rubbing himself, trying to reach completion while Shiro chants his name. Keith meets Shiro’s gaze for a second, the heat in his grey eyes sending a frisson of heat down his spine. 

The warmth coils tighter, and then Keith reaches back again and grasps Shiro’s hair, dragging him into a biting kiss. Shiro’s sharp teeth nick his bottom lip, but the mershark quickly licks the blood away with a growl, _pounding_ into him. 

Keith comes with the taste of copper on his tongue and the feeling of Shiro’s cocks fucking deep inside him. He shakes through it, cunt pulsating around Shiro, moans lost in their kiss. 

Shiro slows to a small grind, which Keith appreciates when he’s left with aftershocks that make his hips twitch. He pulls back enough to say, “Inside me, finish inside me,” and then goes back to kissing Shiro, enjoying the dangerous thrill that comes with avoiding those sharp teeth.

It only takes a few seconds for Shiro to come, and Keith gasps at the sensation of heat flooding his cunt. There’s a lot, so much that he can feel it leaking out of him despite Shiro’s cocks plugging him.

They’re both left panting after all of that, Shiro nuzzling the side of his head and crooning softly. He sounds rather pleased with himself, and maybe a little smug, but Keith will give it to him since it was phenomenal.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers. “Can I pull out?”

Keith starts, and the small movement makes them both groan out of sensitivity. He looks at Shiro with wide eyes and practically exclaims, “You can talk?”

“Yes and no,” Shiro says, working his jaw like he’s testing the language out. Keith doesn’t know much about merpeople, so maybe there’s some truth to that thought. “All I needed was a kiss to learn your language, and some blood to speak it.” He clicks his tongue and then gazes down at Keith with warm eyes. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Keith says faintly. He glances down and grimaces—his pussy is starting to ache. “I think it’d be better if I sit down.”

“Right, sorry.”

Shiro carefully pulls his cocks out of Keith, the slow glide making his breath hitch, and then the cocks disappear into Shiro’s slit. Cum spills out of Keith, and he watches as Shiro focuses on that with darkening eyes. He tugs on Shiro’s hair to get his attention and gestures to the ledge, and Shiro quickly carries him over there, setting him down gently.

“So, was this all just to get me to kiss you?” Keith wonders, chest twinging at the thought. “You could have just kissed me and been done with it. You didn’t have to do all that…”

“No!” Shiro says quickly, shaking his head. “No, I _wanted_ to do that! I like you, Keith.” A pretty flush spreads across his cheeks. “I kissed you so I could communicate with you. It’s hard to tell you how I feel through my sounds.”

“They’re cute,” Keith insists, relaxing with a smile. He grows warm at the admission, and he allows himself to confess, rather shyly, “I like you too, Shiro.”

Shiro drifts closer, and Keith spreads his legs to accommodate him. The mershark rests his cheek on Keith’s thigh, gazing up at him adoringly. “You do?” he asks, a hint of a croon to his voice.

Keith cups his cheek, stroking a thumb across his cheekbone. “I do,” he says softly.

The mershark releases a happy chirp, pulling back to dive back into the water. Shiro resurfaces a few seconds later, beaming at Keith when he asks, “Does that mean you’ll be my mate?”

“Mate?” Keith tilts his head, bemused. “What does that mean?”

“A partner you adore as much as they adore you,” Shiro replies. “Someone you trust with your life, someone you can be with forever.”

 _Oh,_ Keith thinks, face heating up. That’s much more intense than he thought, but he doesn’t really mind the idea. He certainly likes Shiro a lot, and the mershark is the only one he trusts right now. A promise of forever between them is… pleasing.

“Okay, yeah,” he says quietly, smiling at him. “I’ll be your mate.”

Shiro chirps again, tail swishing happily in the water. “We should celebrate,” he says, moving closer to Keith. “And I have the perfect idea.” His hand inches closer to Keith’s exposed cunt, eyes filled with mirth. “The sun is still up, so you’re not leaving for a while. We could go another round!”

“Is this how it’s gonna be from now on?” Keith demands, lips twitching. He finds that he doesn’t really mind that much, but still… “I don’t have that much stamina, Shiro.”

“We’ll work on it,” Shiro says, and it sounds like a promise.

“Next time,” Keith replies, glancing down at himself. Cum still leaks out of him, spilling onto the cave floor. “I think I need to clean myself up first.”

“Can I do it?”

“Sure?” Keith shifts closer to give Shiro access to his cunt. “Just be careful, okay? I’m still sensitive.” _Not that it’s a problem,_ he thinks, remembering all the times when he would overstimulate himself. It always felt good, but that’s not something Shiro needs to know right now.

“Okay,” Shiro says happily, and promptly licks Keith’s folds.

Keith makes a surprised, breathy sound and nearly shuts his legs. “Shiro!” His cheeks burn. “You don’t have to do that…”

“But I want to.” Shiro’s eyes go slit-like again as he stares at Keith’s cunt, and Keith shivers when he feels Shiro’s thumb brushing over his clit. “I don’t mind, Keith. You taste good.”

“Uh, thanks.” Keith chews on his bottom lip (wincing a little because it’s sore from earlier—and bleeding again, whoops) and nods. “Okay.”

Shiro goes back to his task, licking him clean and coaxing the rest of his cum out with his fingers. Keith tries to stay still, but the stimulation starts to get to him and leaves him breathless. He wiggles and involuntarily rocks his hips, and Shiro peers up at him with a quirk to his lips.

“I thought you were still sensitive,” Shiro teases, but before Keith can say anything, the mershark slips two fingers into his cunt and curls them. He starts moving them slowly, and the pleasure builds inside Keith. It doesn’t take long for his orgasm to sweep over him, making his toes curl and leaving him completely relaxed.

“All clean,” Shiro says cheerfully, sliding his fingers out and popping them into his mouth. 

“Thanks,” Keith murmurs, staring as Shiro swirls his tongue around the digits. A spark of heat settles low in his gut, and Keith averts his gaze. His libido doesn’t seem to care about recovery times when it comes to Shiro, but Keith knows that if he tries to go again, then he’ll be leaving this cave when the moon is high in the sky.

A hand strokes his knee, and Keith turns his attention back to the mershark. “Is there anything else you want to know?” Shiro asks, face earnest. “You must have some questions—and I can answer them now!”

“I do,” Keith admits, leaning back on his hands. “Well, you said you needed a kiss and some blood to talk to me, right?” Shiro nods. “Then how come you could say our names before?”

“Names are easy,” Shiro says. “I can say my name no matter the language, as well as the names of our intended mates.”

“Intended?” Keith arches a brow. “So, you wanted us to be mates this whole time?”

Shiro flushes. “Yes,” he says, sounding shy. “We just _know_ if the one we’re meeting is the right person for us. We feel it here—” He pats his chest. “—and then we’ll be forever drawn to that person.” 

“When did you know that I was the right person?” Keith wonders.

“The day you found me tangled up in that netting,” Shiro answers. He smiles up at Keith, boyish and bright. “I couldn’t get free, remember? I saw you wielding your knife, and I was afraid, at first, but then I looked into your eyes. They were so patient and kind, and that’s when I knew.”

“Wow,” Keith says, hushed. He puts his hand on his own chest, recalling the way his heart skipped when he first got a good look at Shiro. “I think I felt it too, somehow. Is that possible?”

“Yes,” Shiro says with a nod. “That’s another indicator for us being mates.”

Keith smiles, reaching out and combing his fingers through Shiro’s hair. Shiro butts his head against Keith’s hand with a soft purr, and Keith relishes the sound.

“How do you get a mate’s attention?” Keith asks next. He keeps stroking Shiro’s hair. “We had a hard time communicating until you decided to poke me down there.”

“We usually show off for our mate,” Shiro tells him. “We move around, and we sing, hoping to impress them.” He suddenly looks sheepish. “I did that for you earlier, before remembering that it’s something only other mers would pick up on.”

Keith thinks it over. “When you were moving around in the water? All that twirling?” He continues when Shiro nods, “I didn’t understand it, but I still thought it was nice.” He smiles. “You were very graceful in the water, Shiro, and I loved all of your singing. You certainly impressed me, even when I had no idea you were showing off for me.”

Shiro looks like he’s preening, so Keith leans down to plant a kiss on the top of his head. He pulls away after that and watches as Shiro swims away from him, doing a couple of turns before diving into the water.

“Final question,” Keith says when Shiro resurfaces, pointing down at his sex. “I’m not gonna start laying eggs because you finished inside me, right?”

“No,” Shiro answers, shaking his head. “That only happens if you turn into a merman like me.”

“Oh, okay,” Keith says, flopping back onto the cave floor. He swiftly sits back up only a moment later, eyes wide. “Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/viribird)


End file.
